The Universe
by JazPan
Summary: Hello, fellow aspiring writers! This is my first ever fanfiction, so, be nice, please! This story is about Steven's long lost brother, Zirconia Universe's journey on how he met and trained with the Crystal Gems... And how his dying love for Lapis Lazuli deteriorates. So, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Universe

Chapter 1

The trip

My name is Zirconia. I am 17 years old. I'm in a Youth offenders for troubled boys and girls , Keystone City. I have brown hair and tanned skin. Normal so far, I have this weird stone-like thing on my chest. It's black and in the shape of a hexagon.

You may be wondering where I will go when I'm realised, well, to a orphanage in Keystone City. Yep, I have no home, family or ,well, anything. Huh, I haven't got a perfect life but it will have to do (for now).

I know I will never had one of those interviews, probably because I'm unlike the others. I don't like pop music, I like heavy metal. I'm not into the 'latest games' I like playing basket ball, well, until I found out about my stupid allergies... But never to fear for a plan B is here, I play guitar.

Okay, November 1st, my youth offenders was going on a small trip to beach city beach, bad idea. They were doing it to see how we were beyond the gates. It was going great, kids swimming, some others arm resulting and others just sitting there, doing nothing. I was going to go and swim, but then I released I couldn't swim. So I went over to the arm rescuers, not noticing they all hated me. Well guess I'm doing nothing. I sat down on the moist sand and done nothing.

Around 10 minutes of sitting down, I heard someone singing these words 'Let me drive my van into your heart.' " I sure I've heard that before" I told my self. I got up, slowly, and walked to where the sound was coming from. It turned out to be a kid, sitting in a van, that said 'MR UNIVERSE' on it in yellow and red. The van was parked next to a massive, broken, statue. The statue seemed to be a woman with six arms, long hair, it was wearing a mask and the last pair of hands was holding a house. I know I have seen it before, but I didn't get much time to think about where I'd seen it because those stupid teachers told us it was time to go and before I could do any thing, I was stuck on a bus, surround by older and bigger kids.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
THE DREAMS

It took awhile, but we finally we got back to the Youth offenders. I had some homework to catch up on, so I went into my room and got it out. I had to do algebra for  
maths, prepesition for english and spellings. Thats hard, for me. I'm dyslexic and I've got ADHD. So, I kind of finished my home work, (by kind of I mean I didn't do it at all) then I went to bed (REBEL).

I don't real have nightmares, in fact I don't really have dreams. But tonight was different. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I drifted of into my own world. This world seemed to be a beach, like the one I visited, the massive, broken statue was there, but it wasn't hloding the house. Instead it was holding sometype of cave, with adoor at the back, there was a small, round stage and the whole thing was covered in crystals. It looked cool. You know, I'm sure that I've seen it before. Anyway, I could hear 2 femeline voices coming from the cave. I walked over to the cave and popped my head around the side.

There seemed to be a tall woman with poofy pink hair and a smaller woman with light brown hair. The small one was holding a sleeping baby. The baby was... blue. Yes it  
had lightish dark blue skin, dark blue hair and was wearing a dull pink baby gro that had a hot pink rose on the stomach section.

They where talking about... me. The tall ones name was Rose Qartz and the other one was pearl. Rose kept on saying "Human babies aren't like gem babies. All they do is  
cry and I don't know how to make them be quiet. So thats why meand Greg done it." " Where did you and Greg leave zirconia again?" Pearl asked. "Keystone orfanige, and..." "And what?!" "He's... He's, not normal." I could rember... everyting. My past. My present. My futer. It's too early to explain. I... I knew what she was going to say. I don't want to exepted it, I don't think I ever will want to exepted it. But I may have to.

Back to the dream, it kind of skipped time I saw the blue one grow up, she went from a baby to a kid to a teenager (around my age,) it all happened in seconds. It wasa different world, with me in the centre of it. This is going to sound crazy but, I feel as if this whole thing happened. 17 years ago.

Anyway, the blue girl disagreed with the other guys. She said "I thought gems had a choice... to choose witch diamond they wanted to follow. And it just so happens I want to follow Blue Diamond." "Lap-" before, I think it was Pearl, could finish her sentence, the blue one swung her left arm to her left and the water around her shifted with out her noitcing. Her eyes were flickering. They went from her butifull ocean blue eyes, to just white. "I won't fit in with your army. I can't actervat my gem. What use am I to you? I...I...I've never belived in earth. It's...It's just a miserbell planet, a...a miserbell rock. We don't belong here. We belong on homeworld."

Rose nodded at Pearl, Pearl nodded back. It looked like something clicked in the blue ones mind. She done this gesture with her hand. In a split second, a wave crashed  
into the statue, leaving it with very bad water damage. Rose and Bluey (thats what I've decided to call the blue one) were still looking at the statue. I could tell they were both shocked.

Pearl had summened this staff thing and crept behind bluey. She stabed her in the back. Her eyes were badly blood shot, she looked as if something in her had just been shatered. There was a blindening bright blue light that covered my sight.

I woke up at the crack of dawn. I sat up striaght and my head hit the bottom of the top bunk. Oh, I have a room mate called Zachary Nathen. He has cropped ginger hair.  
He normally wears a orange V-neck top, ripped denams shorts and pure white trainers. He never wears socks but I found a REALLY dirty sock that said ZACHARY NATHEN on it.

Thoughout the day I couldn't stop thinking about the dream. The girls blood-shot eyes starring at my. I wonder how much pain she must have went though. But it was  
just a dream, right...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THE FIGHT

So, theres tecnically a routeen in my Youth offenders. I get up, shower, brush my teeth, get dressed. Then I go to the school block, free time and then I locked in my

room with Zachary.

It normally goes to plan and I never really get in trouble. But... well, I'll tell you.

I started off my day normally, I got dressed. I wore a white top, a grey and blue button up shirt, black skinny jeans and blue sneakers. I went to the school block and

it was boring.

So, free time is when things got intressting. All right, I was in the playground when some popular kid said "Yo, kid, you and I we're the same age. Why you taller?" I

could tell he was putting on a gangstar acsent.

This kid was called Norman Snoot. I, however, like to call him Shortie. So, I simpley replied "Well, it has something to do with genetics. I was told my tallness came

from my mo-"" I don't care about your mom. I mean, at least I have a mom and dad. Oh, I have a little brother."

At this point I was SO angry, I retaliated and shouted "OH YEAH. WELL, AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE TO PUT ON A VOICE TO BE COOL. INFACT, I'M NOT EVEN COOL BECAUSE I'M WHO I

AM... SHORTIE!" He want bright red and said "Who you calling 'Shortie' you dirty orphan""DON'T CALL ME AN ORPHAN."

At this point we were in a verble fight, soon to be a physical fight. He's tiny vampire pale fist launched to my face. Oh, Shortie has pale skin, spends around 5000

years in front of a mirror and alwase wears some what futuristic clothes. He may be avrage height for a 17 year old, I towered over him and his older firends.

I caught his hand and scwashed it. He launched he's other hand at me. I didn't know what I was doing, I mean, my brain wasn't telling me what to do. It was like my body

was in charge, not my brain. He punched my, so, I punched him. I have to admit, it wasn't the right thing to do but what happend next shocked my the most.

As I punched him he flew above everyones head. He landed outside the gates.

CHAPTER 4

ITS GETTING GOOD

There was a thud, followed by a scream. Everyone looked at me. I ran into my room and packed a ruck-sack. I packed pjamas and a bottle of water.

Zachary came in the room and locked the door. "What are you doing?" he asked. I looked up and said in an aggresive tone "Move Zach". He didn't look normal, his skin

was darker, his hair was growing and turning white. "No. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he or should I say she said.

Yes Zach was turning into a girl. Her eyes were red and she was wearing a normal street clothes. This battle was easy, she charged at me. I shifted to the left. She

hit her head on our wall. "I'm gonna kill you, Universe!" she said before her body turned into dust. A stone was left behind, it was Tanzanite. I unlocked the door and

ran out.

I was at the main exit, I saw a police car, an ambulence and pretty much all supervisors and teachers. I walked out casurly, Trying not to be seen, But that didn't

work.

One of the teachers saw me. She told the police that I'm the one that was responsible. He got a gun and said "Kid how old are you?" "17" I answered. "Ok, so I can't

arrest you! Is that your youth offenders?" he muttered in replied. "Yeah." I said. He called other cops over. He told them to take me back to the youth offenders.

I saw the gates were closing. I ran for the them. What is happening to me? I jumped- by the way, I'm rubbish at jumping- over the gates.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

It's getting good.

There was a thud, followed by a scream. Everyone looked at me. I ran into my room and packed a ruck-sack. I packed pjamas and a bottle of water.

Zachary came in the room and locked the door. "What are you doing?" he asked. I looked up and said in an aggresive tone "Move Zach". He didn't look normal, his skin

was darker, his hair was growing and turning white. "No. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he or should I say she said.

Yes Zach was turning into a girl. Her eyes were red and she was wearing a normal street clothes. This battle was easy, she charged at me. I shifted to the left. She

hit her head on our wall. "I'm gonna kill you, Universe!" she said before her body turned into dust. A stone was left behind, it was Tanzanite. I unlocked the door and

ran out.

I was at the main exit, I saw a police car, an ambulence and pretty much all supervisors and teachers. I walked out casurly, Trying not to be seen, But that didn't work.

One of the teachers saw me. She told the police that I'm the one that was responsible. He got a gun and said "Kid how old are you?" "17" I answered. "Ok, so I can't

arrest you! Is that your youth offenders?" he muttered in replied. "Yeah." I said. He called other cops over. He told them to take me back to the youth offenders.

I saw the gates were closing. I ran for the them. What is happening to me? I jumped- by the way, I'm rubbish at jumping- over the gates... And landed on my feet. I started running faster than I ever had before.

I didn't know where I was going it was just me and the open road.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait

 **-x-x-x-x-** ****

Chapter 5

Beach City

I don't know why I said _'the open road'_ , its probably about 3 miles of houses. Anyway, I had to keep moving . I honestly have absolutely no idea on how I was running so fast. I'm normally really slow. I didn't know where I was going, where ever my legs could take me.

I kept running and running until I found a train. I had to jump on, this one act, could make or break my freedom. I could die or I could live. If I messed this up, well, I don't know what would happen... And I jumped, with my eyes shut, I made it. I turned around to see the place I grew up in vanish, for that chapter has came to an end and I have started a new one.

I shed one last tear in keystone and then turned away. I looked at one of the crates, it said beach city 001, so I'm going to beach city, _yay_. I waited and waited but after waiting for 5 minutes, I heard a kid shout "WOOHOO".

-x-x-x-x-

I ended up in a police case. Ok, so maybe I wasn't _that_ careful. Ok, ok, I was walking the streets of beach city when I heard some one say "THERE HE IS GET HIM..."

I started running and running and running and I got to a cliff. I climbed over the fence, one of the police said, "c'mon kid, you don't have to do this, if you come with us you'll be out of prison in no time." I replied by saying "I got life, don't think I'll be out in _no_ time."

I jumped off the cliff and landed in between a statue and the hill. There was a search team police, sniffer dogs that sort of stuff. I. Was. Finished. My life...over.

But in my last moments of consciousness a, tall, red(?), picked me up...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up in a house. It was the house from my dream, the door, the stage thing, everything was there...But it was different, there was a sofa and a kitchen.

I was lying on the sofa, I could hear voices. There was a girl's voice and a boy's voice. "Is he okay?" the girl said. "The gems said he hit his head pretty hard, so, we don't know." I caught a glimpse of them. The girl had darker skin, she had black hair (her hair was straight but it had loose curls at the ends) she was wearing a white and mint green dress, the buttons where dark blue. The boy had brown hair (darker than mine), he was wearing a red top with a yellow star in the centre of the shirt, he was wearing blue jeans.

I felt comfortable, I must have been out for hours because it was morning. I caught the kid's names, the girl was Connie and the boy was Steven. My eyes burst open, which shocked them, I got up and rubbed my head.

"Hi, I'm Steve Universe. Your brother..."

"What I don't have a brother, I gotta go"

"No. You have to stay" He said as he grabbed my arm.

"Hey let go of me, kid." I said. I shook my hand, hoping he'd let go but he didn't. For a kid he was pretty strong. I decided to just walk to the next state, with or without him. I started to walk but as soon as I did, Connie grabbed my foot. Steven Shouted "HE'S GETTING AWAY".

Three People? Wait no, Women? Aliens? Ran out of the door, the one that was behind the stage thing. There was a really tall one , she had an afro and huge glasses, and another one that was small and purple. I recognised the last one, it was Pearl from my dream. But if Pearl was real, then so was the Blue girl and Rose would be too. I stopped walking and said "What happened to the blue girl?"

"What blue girl?" Steven and Connie asked.

"We don't know any 'Blue girl' " The purple one said. Pearl and the tall one looked at each other and then looked at me.

"How do you know about her?" The tall one asked.

"Why do you wanna know? If you don't tell me, fine, but at least let me talk to Rose Quartz!" Everyone stood back (but me). Then something caught me eye. Steven, he had Rose's gem... And then I realised something.

The tall one is called Garnet, the purple one was Amethyst. Rose gave up her physical form so Steven could, well, exist... and the Blue girl's name was Lapis Lazuli although I prefer 'RIPTIDE'.

I felt kind of awkward so, I did what I'm good at and ran away...


End file.
